fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
'EliShows '''is an American basic cable and satellite television network founded by EliNinja and operated by the EliNinja Studio. The channel made it's debut on Monday, November 1st, 2010 @ 6:00am ET. Since its launch, the channel has aired animated series produced by the EliNinja Studio 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, along with some original and acquired programming. Live-action has also aired on the channel, but has been erased from the schedule entirely since November 2nd, 2015 due to the EliNinja Studio's increasingly large animation library. In addition to half-hour cartoons, the channel also airs internet animation in-between some of it's shows. EliShows is also meant for viewers ages 10 and up. As of February 2015, approximately 89.2 million American pay television households (78.3% of those with television) receive EliShows. Related Channels EliShows HD An HD feed of the channel, broadcast in 1080i, was launched on January 1st, 2011 with Cablevision, Comcast and Time Warner Cable being the first to carry the feed. As of 2013, the "HD" bug has been removed from the HD feed, with the SD feed becoming a letterboxed version of the HD feed. EliSauce Launched in 2013, EliSauce is meant to showcase ended EliShows original series that are no longer airing new episodes, along with a few original series of it's own. The channel EliSoup Launched in 2015, EliSoup is a 24-hour anime channel based on the 2014-2015 EliShows block of the same name. The channel mainly focuses on action and comedy-centric anime such as ''School Rumble, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and many others. Gallery Logos EliBlack.png|Logo used at the end of promos and bumpers EliHD.png|Logo used on the HD feed from 2011-2014 EliHalloween.png|Logo used every October for Halloween EliChristmas.png|Logo used every December for Christmas EliGrey.png|Logo used in times of tragedy EliFools.png|Logo used every April 1st for April Fools Promos/Bumpers EliGamingLounge.png|''Gaming Lounge'' EliShmow.png|''Eli Shmow'' EliJuneKorn.png|''JuneKorn'' EliZilchbot.png|''Zilchbot'' EliPeepul.png|''We The Peepul'' EliThanksgiving.png|''2015 Thanksgiving Old Fest'' Programming Main Article: EliShows/Schedule Current Programming Original series * We The Peepul (TV-PG) (premiered December 18th, 2013) * Lazer Tofu (TV-PG) (premiered May 5th, 2015) * Household Horror (TV-PG) (premiered September 1st, 2015) * Bullet Ghost (TV-14) (premiered November 5th, 2015) * Tyler and Linda (TV-Y7) (premiered November 16th, 2015) * Turtle & Worm (TV-Y7) (premiered November 17th, 2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Tawktime (TV-G) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * Rob Justice (TV-Y7) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * Forest Bros! (TV-14) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * Art Class (TV-Y7) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * Space Friends (TV-G) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (premiered June 1st, 2010) *Haytruck (TV-PG) (premiered June 1st, 2010) *Nickelodeon Plex (TV-PG) (premiered June 1st, 2010) *Ghosts of Kurtzville (TV-G) (premiered June 1st, 2010 * Eli Shmow (TV-PG) (premiered June 1st, 2010) * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (premiered June 1st, 2010) *The Best Guys (TV-G) (premiered January 7th, 2013) *Solar (TV-PG) (premiered November 16th, 2015) * Basket Buds (TV-PG) (premiered December 31st, 2014) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG) (premiered June 30th, 2015) * Green (TV-PG) (premiered July 20th, 2015) *Work Dungeon (TV-G) (premiered August 3rd, 2015) * The Wizard Bros! (TV-PG) (premiered September 7th, 2015) * JuneKorn (TV-PG) (premiered September 7th, 2015) *SkoolGroov (TV-G) (premiered October 5th, 2015) Shorts (in-between some shows) *Jaltoid Cartoons (TV-PG) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Eddsworld Shorts (TV-PG) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Baman Piderman (TV-Y7) (premiered October 12th, 2015) *Couchmates (TV-14) (premiered November 2nd, 2015) Acquired programming *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Big Brother: Nick Fanon (TV-14) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Unnatural School (TV-PG) (premiered November 7th, 2015) First-run acquired programming *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) (premiered November 2nd, 2015) *Barakamon (TV-PG) (premiered November 2nd, 2015) *Crash Canyon (TV-14) (premiered November 9th, 2015) *The Awesomes (TV-14) (premiered November 9th, 2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming * Shapes Are Cool (December 2015) * Martianlovers (December 2015) * Zilchbot (January 2016) * Watermelon (February 2016) Former Programming Original Programming * Somewhere (TV-PG) (2/09/2013-7/02/2015) * The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG) (4/04/2013-4/09/2015) * Kewl TV (TV-PG) (1/12-7/02/2015) * Mr. Moose (TV-PG) (4/10-7/01/2015) * Bloodhype (TV-14) (10/12-10/16/2015) * Hey Pizza (TV-G) (10/19-10/23/2015) * Tanya, The Zombie (TV-PG) (10/26-10/30/2015) * Cheeto Puffs (TV-G) (11/02-11/06/2015) * Gaming Lounge (TV-14) (11/09-11/13/2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Zack's Life (TV-Y7) (2011-2014) * Mysterious (TV-PG) (2011-2014) Acquired programming *Saturday Night Live (TV-PG; TV-14) (2010-2014) *Chapelle's Show (TV-14) (2010-2013) *Icons (TV-G) (Seasons 1-4; 2010-2011) *Kenan & Kel (TV-G) (2010-2015) *Martin (TV-PG) (2010-2013) *I'm in the Band (TV-G) (2010-2015) *America's Funniest Home Videos (TV-PG) (2011-2014) *Everybody Hates Chris (TV-14) (2011-2015) *Community (TV-PG; TV-14) (2012-2014) *Key & Peele (TV-14) (2013-2015) *Malcolm in the Middle (TV-PG) (2013-2015) *Inari Konkon (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *WataMote (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Bakuman (TV-G) (2014) *D-Frag! (TV-14) (2014-2015) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG; TV-14) (2014-2015) *Incredible Crew (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Silver Spoon (TV-PG) (2015) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-14) (2015) *Death Note (TV-14) (2015) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015) *School Rumble (TV-PG) (2015) Category:EliNinja Category:Channels